The Prophecy of Death
by Evil Gregor the Overlander
Summary: Second Fanfic! Plz R&R! Cutter war, Howard missing, and new prophecy! Chappie 4 finally up! R& Review! I need 5 normal reviews before chappie 5! Please review! Thanks! Help! I need help on the prophecy! If you make it another chappie with you in it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the underland chronicles …...sigh........**

_**The Prophecy of Death**_

**Chapter 1  
**

Gregor groaned, it has been 3 years since he had last seen underlanders, he missed them all, especially Luxa.

Even though he was 15 already he still doesn't have a girlfriend.

With his hands in his pockets he decided to go to central park, his mom decided to let them stay in New York because grandma is to sick to be traveling and, Lizzie & Gregor kept whining about the underland.

Gregor sat on the rock connecting to the underland and sighed.

He buried his head in his hands, he felt tears swelling up in his eyes he wiped his eyes and sobbed quietly.

Then he felt a movement on the rock. "What?! What's going on!! " Gregor cried. A small crack in the rock allowed Gregor to get a good look inside, no one.

_" I must be imagining things, I'm too tired,"_ Gregor thought.

Gregor stumbled along the path and headed towards their apartment.

Gregor rested himself on the couch, but try as he might he could not fall asleep.

Finally, he fell asleep, but like always with another nightmare.

_" I've got to get closer if I'm going to take him out!"_( The words aren't exactly right I know )

_" Death, Death, Death, Death of all he loved or cared about."_

_"Luxa" he thought._

Gregor has had enough.

He woke up screaming and his Lizzie and Boots trying to comfort him.

_" How odd, I used to comfort them and now they're comforting me!"_ Gregor thought.

Then he noticed he's sobbing, _" When did that start happening?"_ He thought.

_" Weird,"_ when he finally calmed down, Gregor decided on going to central park, that's almost the only place that can comfort him.

When he arrived, the stone is almost completely ruined!

_" What am I gonna do?"_ Gregor thought.

He started pacing slowly.

" Hmmph! One, two, three, PUSH!" Gregor cried out loud.

He rolled another rock in its place.

Finally, he returned home, he went to the laundry crate only to find a letter there.

**XO~**" Well this is my first fanfic! Plz don't be too hard on me, I try to make my chapters lon-"

**Henry~ **_Starts playing barbie girl._

**XO~**" Hey! Shut the darn up!"

**Henry~**" WHAT? The music? Oh sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TUC!**

**XO~ ****" See you!"**

**Chapter 2**

It read:

Dear Gregor, I miss you a lot, I have been lacking my responsibilities while I'm in full power as queen.

By the way they the council decided to let me in full power as queen!

And I think I know why, I'm really sure it's about you.

By the way, we also found a new prophecy it's called the prophecy of Death.

I would hope you would come back, and you do not have to send back, although I would really appreciate it.

Fly you high,

Luxa

" _Ahhh, I must be dreaming," _Gregor thought.

Gregor blinked once, twice only to still see the scroll in his hand.

Finally, he gave up, he sighed how was he going to reply? he flipped the scroll around on his hand then he started.

An hour later Gregor ended up something like this:

Dear Luxa, I have missed you so much!

But, I don't think I can go back to the underland, the new prophecy it seems weird too.

My mom will never let me go back, never!

I have decided though I'm going to sneak back to the underland in 3 days hope you send back!

Fly you high too,

Gregor

The note was short and sloppy in fack it stunk.

Gregor hoped Luxa can figure the words out.

3 days later.....

**XO~** " Hello everyone! I'm back agai-"

**Henry~ **" La la la l-!"

YOUR TIMES UP!

Well I need help now, it's about the new prophecy, what it'll read, I know the name already!

And I'll need 5 help reviews before chapter 3!

I'm also planning 35 chapters and 5 sequels!!!

YEAH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think you read I don't own the Underland Chronicles, but you'll be reading it again!**

**XO~** " On with the story!"

**_Luxa POV:_**

Luxa couldn't wait, today Gregor was going to come back to the underland!

The thought made Luxa so happy!

Luxa stormed out of her chambers ignoring anything going on except the thoughts in her mind.

She arrived at the crate waiting....

_**Gregor POV:**_

Gregor was happy that he was able to go back to the underland too!

He though about the bad side too, his worried mom.

Gregor sighed at the idea, _" Oh well, there's always a bad side and a good side."_ Gregor thought.

Gregor flew down the steps down to the laundry grate, the grate was swinging open.

White mist floated out towards him, _" Good,"_ He thought.

Almost immediately Gregor jumped, after being on the bats for so long he still avoided heights.

Gregor remembered the first time he fell down the crate, it seem like a whole different life.

He landed with a _**thud**_ on the stone floor.

Gregor didn't seem to notice until Luxa rushed up to him and nearly crushed Gregor in a hug he had never experienced before.

Gregor smiled

He hugged her back he had missed her horrendously too.

" Gregor, you finally came I awaited you for so long!" Exclaimed Luxa excitedly.

" Well, you can't blame me, I was thinking about the trouble that was going to come when I arrived." Replied Gregor.

Luxa replied by pressing her lips to his, it took quite a while before Gregor knew what was going on.

_**Luxa POV:**_

He has arrived at last!

Before she knew it she was grazing at Gregor's bottom lip.

Gregor responded by wrapping his tongue around Luxa's.

Luxa was in fact happier than she ever had been for 3 years!

Soon, Ripred her bond arrived laughing at the commotion.

Luxa and Gregor quickly separated she and Gregor blushed hot red.

**XO~** " Well, how do you like it? I spent forever to try and finish this chapter!"

**XO~ **" Please review! I haven't gotten _ONE _review yet!"

Hope you like this chapter!

I will update everyday!

Please review!

I need 5 normal reviews before chappie 5!


	4. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Author's note!**_

* * *

Seriously! I know I'm not mean, I have updated 4 times now!

And, not even 1 review!

Please review!

I need exactly 5 reviews from readers, and chapter 4 up!

OKAY?

DO YOU SEE THAT BUTTON RIGHT BELOW THE TEXT WITH GREEN WORDS?

CLICK IT!


	5. Chapter 4

**XO~ **" Well, good job you guys earned another chappie! Well, I would also like more member reviews too!"

* * *

Ripred snickered, " Don't bother, you just need to work on your timing!"

Luxa yelled, " Well! My relationship with Gregor is privacy! Stop bothering us!"

Ripred replied calmly, " How could I? The next thing I knew you were visiting your finance's lips!"

Luxa nor Gregor didn't have anything to say about that.

Ripred was who that started another conversation, " Well warrior, do you wish me to take you and your girlfriend back to Regalia?"

Gregor answer, " Yes," And that was it.

Ripred's deep voice startled the beautiful couple, " Okay, get off, let me breath!"

Luxa nearly fell off Ripred and held Gregor to steady herself.

Well, at least she tried to, she just pulled Gregor with her on to the ground.

Ripred growled, " Hurry up and get inside Regalia!"

For some strange reason Gregor didn't even know, Gregor and Luxa started giggling.

" Oh please," Ripred said rolling his eyes.

When the couple finally stopped laughing, they went in Regalia as told.

They were greeted with surprised cries.

" The warrior returns!" One said.

" Yes! And we'll be saved!" Another.

Ripred gave Gregor a strange look as if saying, " See how these humans are so into these prophecys?"

Gregor let his mind wander, only to be startled by Luxa's voice, " Gregor will you dine with me?"

" Sure," Gregor replied, knowing it wasn't just to dine.

Instead of leading Gregor to the dining room, Luxa led him to her bedroom.

Luxa sat on her bet and patted an area indicating where Gregor should sit.

Gregor sat as Luxa told him to, and there they brought each other into another passionate kiss.

" Am I interrupting anything?" Said Howard leading Vikus, Ripred, Mareth, Perdita, and Aurora in.

The couple quickly pulled away from each other blushing.

Howard looked angry, Ripred snickering knowingly, Vikus and Aurora amused, and Mareth and Perdita positively surprised.

" See? I told you so, the warrior _is _in love with the queen!" Said Ripred still snickering.

" I see you are right," exclaimed Vikus.

Then Howard led them them all out, and pulling Luxa aside to talk.

" What are you thinking? He is not staying!" Howard whispered loudly enough that only Gregor and Luxa could hear.

Luxa replied angrily, " Stop bothering us Howard! It is private matters Gregor and I share!"

And they left it at that.

* * *

**XO~ **" Sorry if this was too short, I had to write quickly before I had to get my contacts on."

I really need help now, I will give a prize to anyone that could figure out what words the prophecy will contain, the prize is to be in the story!

I know the name, and reviews, reviews, reviews!


	6. Chapter 5

**XO~ **" Well, good job you guys earned another chappie! Sorry I haven't updated in years!

* * *

To Gregor's surprise Howard took them in the prophecy room, " Why do we have to come here?" Asked Gregor curiously.

Vikus replied, " We have discovered a new prophecy."

" What?" I thought they were all done!"

" This one is different, it speaks quite good for you actually."

Then, Howard pressed the door, _Hard_.

A scroll appeared through a slot in the door, it read:

_**The Prophecy of Death**_

**The long gone dragons have returned,**

**You must hide or you will be burned,**

**Do not forget him,**

**The long gone warrior,**

**Lend him power,**

**Or you will suffer,**

**Do not forget the death, the light,**

**Which is right?**

**One royal, two spinners, one flier, one gnawer, one overlander, one unexpected.**

**The long gone ramers are here in return,**

**Fight them off or you'll burn,**

**Light leaps, Death reaps,**

**Bring him back or your heart stops it's beat,**

Gregor's heart was pounding, as he traced his finger over and over the words, " How is this good?" Gregor exclaimed to Vikus.

" Read you the last line?"

The last line, oh he missed that,

**Make his heart make his choice, or once will you.....**

Huh? .....? What does that mean?

This is bad, wait, what was that, _ramers?_

" What are the ramers?" Gregor said.

" We do not know, perhaps it is an animal in the overland with horns?"

" Oh, Rhinos." Rhinos now oh, isn't that bad?

" Gregor, should we....."

* * *

**XO~ **" I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, school was ridiculous!"

**XO~ **" Oh, and by the way you can join the story, but only members, just tell me if you will join you will be informed with more information later. Reviews, PM."

Please R&R!


End file.
